Full
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Everything's gone, all of it. But the Sibunas, no matter how far apart, will have what's left of their time at Anubis House inside them until they die. WARNING: It made me cry as I wrote it, so I'm sorry if the same happens to you! :


**I miss my show.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

The door creaked open, allowing me to step outside for the last time. As the old wooden door closed gingerly behind me, it made the same noise that it had made four years ago, when I had arrived at Anubis House, alone, scared, and intimidated. I breathed in the breeze that drifted from some far- off English coast.

I was leaving the house, but not to go to class or spend time in the common room with my friends and my Sibunas. No, all that, all of the memories and the adventures, the late night meetings filled with forgotten jokes, the sudden revelations in class about some clue that would get us a step closer to finding some artifact… it had all faded into the horizon, stepping back and blending with my personality, forgotten by the world, but present in all of us Sibunas. If you looked into our eyes, perhaps you would be able to find our stories. All of us.

I flicked a strand of my bushy brown hair out of my eyes as I surveyed the courtyard and the waiting taxi before me.

The taxi driver honked once in annoyance, but I wasn't going to let him spoil my goodbye.

Everyone else had already gone. We had all graduated, said our tearful farewells, hugged if we were friends, kissed if we thought we were in love.

Fabian was gone. His smile, all these memories of his smile over a span of four years played over and over again in a continuous slideshow in my brain. The simple thought of these names caused my eyes to blur and burn with unshed tears.

Amber.

Patricia.

Alfie.

Jerome.

Mara.

Joy.

Eddie.

Fabian.

Trudy.

Victor.

Sarah.

They all carried a meaning and a thousand faded memories. Yes, they were faded, but they were there.

My greatest fear was that someday, I would be as old as Sarah, lying alone in a retirement home somewhere, trying to remember where I used to go to school. Trying to remember, and failing. Losing the memories of everything that had happened within these grounds.

Starting tonight, as soon as my plane landed in California. I would write them down. My thoughts and my memories. I would create something beautiful out of something real. I would take my life so far, my wonderful adventures and make them into something I could pick up and hold to my sobbing heart when I was beginning to forget.

And all the people. All the people who I would grow apart from, my best friends who would most likely become strangers, and the people like Victor, who I felt as if I would never understand, but now I do. Their backstories, their feelings for each other. The love, hate, rivalry, and the bond that we all had together as the Anubis family. I hope that if I were to only remember one thing, it would be the feeling inside me that told me that I was part of something bigger than myself.

I wiped my tears from my cheeks as my heart pounded at the thought of getting in that taxi and simply driving away. Of course, I knew it would never be that easy. I wanted more than anything to linger here, in this short span of my childhood, until the end of forever. Waking up with my friends in front of me, with a breakfast on the table downstairs, and with the attic and the cellar, only two places, waiting to be explored. Two places that seemed to contain the world.

I paused with my right hand over my face, left there from wiping away the tears, then made the necessary adjustments until it was making our sign, blocking out my right eye's view.

"Sibuna," I said in a hushed, tight, high- pitched voice. I wouldn't cry now. Not yet. I would cry later, and for an eternity, but for now, I forced my eyes to stay clear so I could take one more picture, the last one needed to complete my mental album.

I wheeled around slowly, exactly in the spot where I had done the exact same thing years before. The house stood before me, but it was no longer an enemy or obstacle. The house reflected myself back at me. Every corner of this house was filled with the ghost of my friends and I, forever young, preserving them and me the way I wish we could have stayed forever.

And so I turned away, smiling, from the place where everything that had ever been important in my life had taken place, and I could almost feel little girl Sarah waving from the attic window, my home, even though I knew she was gone.

A little black taxi sped away from a home full of stories, and as it turned the corner, the girl in the back seat looked at it one last time before leaving it to sit, filled with the past, empty, but at the same time _so_ _full_, for the years to come.

**I'm sorry. I don't even know what's wrong with me. I needed to cry, and I sat down and just started typing away. OMA I'm crying so hard right now. Back to the happy fanfics. Review, and Sibuna forever and always. **


End file.
